


The 5 Troupes

by RanjuHarukaReon25



Series: Of Spy's, Assassins, Theifs, Con Artists, and Bodyguards [1]
Category: Takarazuka Revue RPF
Genre: AU, AU within an AU, Gen, Introduction chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7220878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanjuHarukaReon25/pseuds/RanjuHarukaReon25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are hidden. No one knows who they are only that they exist. The 5 troupes that people fear and the rich love. They will do anything and everything for some money and the wealthy are all to happy to give them the money, but only if they get the job done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 5 Troupes

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be broken down into 6 parts, with the first part being the introducton.  
> The parts will be like this:  
> Part 1- Intro  
> Part 2-Hanagumi  
> Part 3-Tsukigumi  
> Part 4-Yukigumi  
> Part 5-Hoshigumi  
> Part 6-Soragumi

There are 5 troupes, or groups, or whatever you want to call them. They all consist of women who dress up like men and call themselfs otokoyaku. The 5 troupes are Hanagumi, or Flower, Tsukigumi, or Moon, Yukigumi, or Snow, Hoshigumi, or Star, and Soragumi, or Cosmos. Theirs the leaders, or 'Top Stars', of every troupe and it gets handed down from one person to the next. 

Hanagumi’s are assassins. No doubt about it. They will kill pretty much anyone as long as the payer has the money. They can do simple kills, in and out, or they could go under cover and do the job. Their Leader is Ranju Tomu, or Mayu. Ranju has only been top for a few years but everyone in Hana looks up to her. 

Tsukigumi are spy’s. They are great at infiltrating buildings. Their also great at gathering intel and undercover work. The Leader is Ryuu Masaki, or Masao. She's the greatest spy Tsuki has ever seen and they love her for it. 

Yukigumi are basically guns for hire. They could be use as bodyguards or even hitman. If a person has money and need a personal army, they could become a mercenary army. Sagiri Seina, or Chigi, is the leader of Yuki. She has been top for some time and already the troupe has expanded. 

Hoshigumi’s are thief’s.They steal everything from priceless gem's to important papers from foreign countries. They steal pricless artifacts from museums for quick jobs. Yuzuki Reon, or Chie, is the top of Hoshi. She's been the leader for years and has never let them down. 

Soragumi’s are con artists. They can con people into giving stuff, like money or artifacts up. They mostly go under cover for their work. Asaka Manato, or Maa, is the new leader, after the previous leader was caught and thrown into jail. She's been the leader for a few months and he troupe has been having nothing but pure luck in all of their jobs. 

There's one more troupe, Senka, but no one talks about them. They do what the other troupes do but so much more. The leader ,Yu Todoroki, is'nt seen much, along with the rest of her trope but they show ther heads whenever someone wants a particulary nasty jod done and has the money.

**Author's Note:**

> I know Asaka Manato and Sagiri Seina were not Top Stars while Ranju Tomu was but for the sake of the story and also for being AU, they are all top stars at the same time.


End file.
